Life,Love,& Pain
by CindyRenee
Summary: Cindy moved in Atlanta,Georgia and meets a new girl Jessica they become friends fast.Jessica tells Cindy about the main guys in this city,What happens when Cindy meets a Skater boy named Ryan? Will she fall for him?
1. Chapter 1

It's been a couple years since my mother has died.I was little when she died 9 years I'm 14 years old just turned it on May 14.I'm stuck with my dad & Lil. brother.I live in San Diego,but I'm moving today any minute.I was heading to the front door to leave my empty old house,but I turned around to see it remembering the old good memories I had with my family.

"It's time to go Honey" My dad said.

I looked at him for a second then to my house and walked out of the door.I saw the car parked in front of the house with our packed stuff.I saw my lil brother,Steven staring at the house I got behind him and kissed his head and hugged him.

"It's going to be okay Steven were going to be okay" I said.

Steven is only 2 years younger than me but he's really mature & doesn't act like a brat.

"Come on kids lets get out of here" My dad walked in the car and drove to the have to move to Atlanta because they had to transfer my dad to a different job which is of course all the way in Atlanta, got in the airplane and took off.I thought about the past memories I had in San Diego.I didn't hang out with anyone much just talked to them once in a mom was like my only best friend we used to talk since she has been gone things haven't been the dad comes home late at night because he works hard to get brother & I are left home.I closed my eyes.

"Cindy!" I heard my brother Steven call me.

I opened my eyes.

"Were here already" he said.

I got up and grabbed my bags and followed my brother & got in our car and drove to our new dad turned to a neighborhood of full of houses that were two story's and in front of the sidewalk a bunch of bushes and trees.I looked up in the blue sky full of clouds barely could see them because the trees were blocking mostly dad stopped driving.I stopped looking at the sky and looked where we were parked in front of this grayish house not to dark but a light color wasn't a busy road thank god.I got out of the car.

"Well,welcome home kids" My dad sighed.

I looked at was two had flowers planted,a porch & Large windows.I grabbed my first box and headed inside the house following My dad and Steven behind walked in the house it was and a nice carpet already.

"Pick your rooms kids theirs three so go pick one." He smiled at us.

I headed up stairs with my stuff Steven was behind me.I looked into each room then the last one just caught my attention so I put my box in their first.I went back downstairs and started putting my stuff in my room going back and 10 Minutes Later my last box was in the car so I grabbed it.I didn't see where I was stepping so then I tripped on a crack and dropped my clothes in my box.

"Shit!" I mumbled.

"Need help?" I heard a young female voice ask me.

She bent down on her knees and helped me.I looked at her once.

"Thanks" I said.

"So your new here?" She asked me.

"Yeah" I said.

"What place did you come from?" She asked me.

"San Diego,California" I said.

"Wow that's far" She said.

She stopped what she was doing because she was done putting my stuff back in the box.

"I'm Jessica by the way" She smiled as she took out her hand so I can shake it.

I looked up at her,she had blackish hair with high lights that was down and had a smile on her face she wore braces a beautiful wore a Purple tank top and jeans.

"I'm Cindy" I shook her hand

"Well don't worry I can help you around this place if you moved here in the city" She said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem" She smiled.

We started talking and talking about each other we went inside my house so I can introduce her to my Dad & we went to her house and she introduced me to her Mom,Dad,& 3 went back to my house to unpack my things,she helped me talked & laughed she was like a friend who understood me and who made me laugh and smile,a friend I never had before,a friend who I can actually or later It became late and she had to leave.I walked her outside my house.

"Want me to call you so I can show you around tomorrow?" She asked me.

"Sure I liked that" I smiled.

"Great" She smiled then gave me a hug and ran to her house she waved at me from her porch.

I waved back and she went inside & so did I.

* * *

_So it's my first Chapter,Yes I know it's boring -_- but if you don't like it then just don't read because I don't need to get hurt by your disrespectful reviews.I hope you like you like it then stay you guys need to read my best friend's new story it's AHHH-MAZING _.net/s/6177475/1/Her_Invisible_Sky after your done reading that one,Read all her stories and review them because they are all incredible,Please go read .-Cindy


	2. Chapter 2

The next day,I woke up at 9AM.I got up from my bed and changed.I put on my black t-shirt with some design on it,skinny jeans,& converse on and also made my bed.I got a text from Jessica saying:

_"You awake? Are you dressed? Are you ready?"_

I texted back saying yes.

_"I'll wait for you outside" _

I grabbed my phone & money and put them both in my pocket.I went downstairs & out the door.I saw Jessica in the front sitting on the step on the house of the porch.

"Hey you" She smiled.

"Hey" I smiled back.

We pulled away a second later.

"I'm going to show you around some places" She said.

"Great" I said.

We turned a left somewhere and came across a busy street with stores and people walking around and cars passing by here ; Jessica took me to some stores that had amazing cute clothes.I bought two shirts from there for me & also a bracelet for Jessica that she couldn't stop looking we walked around & talked about my life back at my San Diego she felt sorry about my mom but I told her it was okay I was already used to sat down on a bench at a park.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before" she asked me.

"No,Have you?" I asked her.

"Yeah but right now I'm currently liking this guy" she responded.

"What's his name? If you don't mind me asking." I said.

"Oh no it's okay his name is Justin 's a really funny,cute,sweet guy that lives in our has these two best friends he hangs out with a lot named Ryan & Chaz." She said.

"You must really like this guy" I said.

"I'm head over heels over this guy" She said.

"Awwww" I said with a small smile.

I heard a group of guys talking approaching our area.I turned my head to the right and saw three guys who looked the age of had a red plaid shirt button up,red supra's,skinny jeans,a dog tag necklace,and straight long flippy second guy had a yellow and blue stripe hat,plaid blue yellow button up shirt,skinny jeans,yellowish greenish nike's, & his hair was short brown last guy looked so...wow! He was wearing a cap,flippy hair too close to a carmel color,stripe baby bluish button up shirt,skinny jeans,& black nike shoes.I couldn't stop looking at him and he smiled which made my knees shake.

"That's him right there,that's Justin the one with the Red,Chaz is with the yellowish and Ryan is the one with the baby blue." Jessica said.

Ryan? His name was Ryan? Wow! That name is really cute.I smiled dreamling like I was day dreaming of Ryan.I turned to tell something to Jessica.

"Hey Jessica" I heard a guy voice speak to her.

Shit! It was probably Justin or one of his friends.I looked in front of adorable guys one really gorgeous guy.

"Oh hey Justin" She smiled.

Wow! Just by looking at her she looks so happy when she looks at him or talks to him.

"Who's your little friend here? She seems new because I haven't seen her around" He winked at me.

"Her name is Cindy she just moved here yesterday from San Diego." Jessica said.

"Hey Cindy,My name is Justin" He raised his hand in front of me so I can shake it.

"Hi" I responded and shook his hand.

"These are my two friends Chaz & Ryan" He said.

More like _hot _friend Ryan.I got up from my seat and I shook Chaz's hand he was a cute guy he was smiling at me with a really cute ,Ryan shook my hand he smiled with his perfect white teeth and his baby blue eyes were so...gosh what's that word to describe eyes?... _Dreamy_ the word for this guy was _gorgeous. _I felt my cheeks become red all of a sudden.I pulled away from his hand.

"You guys wanna hang with us? Were gonna go to my house & chill" Justin said.

He had this voice that was deep like he was going through puberty which sounded so good on him he was a hot guy same goes to Chaz but Ryan that's a different story.

Jessica looked at me & gave me her adorable brace smile that I loved Jessica,Justin,Chaz,Ryan,& I started to walk as a group to Justin's started talking to me and asking me about myself and stuff, I told him about & Chaz kept saying I'm sorry because of my mom's lose long ago I told them it was okay I was just used to it anyways but still miss her and Ryan is really...quiet,he hasn't said a word to me just when he introduced himself to me that's it.

"Do you know how to skate?" Chaz asked me.

"Nahhh it's not really my thing" I said.

Chaz was super sweet he's cute too.

We all got to Justin's house,Jessica and I met his mom she was a nice woman;so down to ,Ryan,Justin,& Chaz came out with their skateboards so then we hung outside.

"Go talk to him" I whispered to Jessica,she was near me and Justin was up front of us talking to Chaz & Ryan.

"But I wanna talk to you" she said.

"No don't worry about me go talk to him" I smiled to her.

"...Oh alright then" she smiled.

She gave me a thank you hug and walked Justin's way,Justin was skating a little Jessica was talking to him of course he was talking as well to her.I looked at Ryan he seemed so quiet I wanted to talk to him but I'm not used to talking to guys as in guys who I barely meet.I'm used to my Dad & Brother talking to me,but I really wanted to talk to Ryan.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the sidewalk staring at the blue sat next to me.I began to feel nervous I don't know why but my palms began to feel sighed.

"So you don't skate?" he asked me.

I looked at him,but surprised in my mind,he talked to me?

"Uhm...yeah it's not really my thing sorry" I said.

He smiled.

"It's alright,I mean some people don't like it,some people do" He said.

"How about jerking?" he asked me again.

"Oh,I don't know how to do that" I looked down embarrassed.

I saw the corner of my eye he was looking at me.

"Want me to show you how?" he asked me.

"No,it's okay I mean whoever try's to show me I will fail" I said.

"No come on I'm going to show you how to do it no matter what" He said as he got up.

I let out a soft small laugh and looked up at him.

"Fine" I said as I got up.

"You start by putting your right leg up then your left leg forward then your right going backwards then down to the floor and do with the left leg before" He said as he did the steps.

I did the first step then second and tripped on my leg and almost fell down,but he caught me before I fell.I looked up at him behind brown eyes looking into his baby blues.I stopped looking into his eyes by looking away.

"I told you I will fail no matter what" I said.

He let go of me slow and gentle.

"Just practice and you'll get the use of it" Ryan told me.

"Thanks for helping me try not to fail" I laughed.

He laughed a little.

"Your welcome" he said.

We both sat down again.I found out alot of Ryan,his parents are divorced for about 6 years said he would sometimes feel down because his mom wouldn't be around because she's working mostly day to night.

"I know how you feel Ryan,I've gone through it when I was younger but today without a mom it's hard so just be thankful you get to see your mom" I said.

"Your totally right" he said as he turned his head my way.

"Thank you Cindy" He smiled at me.

_Oh my gosh,his smile is soo...Wow!_

All of a sudden he hugged me.

_Whoa! Didn't see that one coming he smells so good wait,He's just a guy friend and there is no way I'm going to fall for anyone in this place,but I do like him,he's just amazing._

He finally pulled away with a smile.

I smiled back.

"Yo Guys! Wanna go to the mall?" Justin shouted out to us.

Ryan looked at me.

"Wanna go?" Ryan asked.

"Sure" I said.

"Yeah let's go!" Ryan shouted back.

Ryan got up and he held out his hand,I hold on to his hand and he helped me up.

"Thanks" I smiled at him.

"Your welcome" he smiled back.

We started following Justin while we were,We started talking more.

About 10 minutes later we finally got to a big mall that was ,Justin,Chaz,Ryan,& I went inside the huge mall we went in alot of store's looking around then went into a store similar to Home Depot but smaller & is not HUGE HUGE,I don't know why we went in here I guess cus Ryan,Justin,& Chaz wanted to & Justin wore a orange hat and started jerking,Jessica & I couldn't stop laughing they looked so ridiculously they're wasn't people around so no body saw & then we started walking again.

"Hey Butsy,Start jerking" I heard Chaz shout.

I'm guessing he was talking to Ryan? Awww that's a cute/funny put the song "Go Hard" by The Rangers all of a sudden Ryan started jerking randomly he was really good and looked so hot doing & Chaz joined in the show offs!

**-Ryan's P.O.V-**

I was jerking since Chaz told me to started laughing.

"What Jessica you think you can do better than me?" I said as I stopped.

"Fuck yes I can own your ass" She smiled.

"I would like to see that" I smiled.

Jessica started jerking in front of me like ! She was hella good,was this a dance battle or what? hahah hell no! She would've beat my ass anyways.I didn't care so I decided to go all up on her face so I started to jerk back in front of her doing other kept doing the shuffle I kept doing all the other things I had to do to own her I bursted out laughing and so did she so we stopped jerking.I gave her a hug she gave me one was a goof ball recording us all talking and doing what we were doing looking around the mall messing around and laughing.I began to talk to Cindy more,I felt like she was a really nice & cool girl like I knew her all continued to talked more and until we knew more about eachother she had this very cute laugh that I loved so much that made me smile somehow.

"You have a cute smile" I smiled to her.

"Oh thank you,You have really gorgeous blue eyes" She smiled back.

"Oh well thank you" I smiled & felt my cheeks heat up.

"Your welcome" she smiled.

"Yo! Ryan stop flirting with Cindy" he winked at me.

"Shut up Justin" I told him.

I heard Jessica giggle.

"Don't worry about him he's a douche bag" I whispered to Cindy.

She laughed.

"I heard that you fag" Justin said.

"Like I give a shit" I said.

Cindy laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

-Cindy's Pov-

We all were at the mall a little more but the time went by super fast and so we had to get back all walked together because we all lived close by eachother but Jessica and I live next to each other and Ryan,Justin,& Chaz live a little more like 6 houses down from ours; so we walked the guys home Justin & Chaz gave us a hug and went inside their house and waved bye to was about to go in his house but ran up to me.

"Here" he said as he gave me a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Text me later" he smiled at me.

I looked back up at him with a huge smile.

"Okay" I smiled.

"Alright bye" he smiled and gave Jessica & I a hug and went inside his house.

We turned back around the way home.

"Ohhhh Cindy I think he likes you" she smiled.

I laughed a little.

"Yeah he's a pretty cool,amazing,awesome...guy" I smiled.

"You just barely met him tho" She said.

"Yeah but it seems like I knew him for so long" I said.

"So you like him?" she asked with a smile.

I shrugged feeling my cheeks go hot with a smile on my face.

"I'll take that as a yes" she laughed.

We got to our house we hugged and went to our house.I walked in my house.

"Steven?" I yelled.

"In the living room" he yelled.

I walked in the living room seeing Steven playing video games with a friend.

"Hey Steve who's your friend?" I asked.

"Oh this is Jaimes" he said.

"Oh hi Jaimes" I smiled.

He waved.

"You guys hungry?" I asked.

"Sure" Steven said while his eyes were on the tv screen.

"I'll order Pizza" I said.

I called Round Table Pizza and ordered a pizza for all of us the guy came and I paided him and he left.I ate a slice the boys ate two and the rest for dad when he got home.I looked at the clock it was already 9:30PM.

"I'm going to sleep Stevey" I said.

"Alright night" he said as he gave me a hug

I went upstairs in my room I turned on the light and closed my door & I let myself drop on my bed sighing running my fingers through my straight hair I then heard a rock hit my window I sat up then once more I heard a small rock hit my window I got up and looked outside and opened the balcony door and saw Ryan smiling I smiled.

"Wanna hang out some more?" he asked.

I nodded with a smile.

I grabbed my phone and slid it in my pocket & turned off my lights.I closed the balcony door and climbed through the vine ladder I finally got to the floor.

He hugged me tight and we pulled away.

"I wanna show you somewhere,I hope you like it" he smiled.

"Okay" I gave him a small smile.

We walked and talked we ran too we laughed alot,he made me laugh alot through the would jump everywhere in the street and do hilarious ridiculous things that would make me crack up,we finally got to this area that had a water fall and a small area with grass on it,it was somewhat beautiful.A quite privacy area.

"Ryan this is...beautiful" I said.

He grabbed my hand and interwined our fingers together.I looked at him.

"I know" he whispered as he was looking at me.

He led me to the grass we sat down and eventually laid down and started looking at the stars while we were was like a dream because I always dreamed of a guy taking me out late at night watching the stars this was somewhat like Deja Vu.

"Ryan this is really,amazing" I said.

"I would go here alone sometimes just thinking to myself when am I going to have a friend who would understand me? With what I'm going through.I took you here because you understand me" he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said.

I didn't know what to say

"Ryan I-" I got inturrupted by Ryan's lips.

This was like electricity running through my head,his lips were so cold & soft,I felt my head spin a little with the thought of Ryan kissing me,I loved this feeling somehow. Butterflies started to form in my stomach he finally pulled away.

"Oh..." I smiled with a giggle.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" I giggled.

I was like a childish 8 year old giggling of the fact that I got kissed.

He chuckled.

"Cindy...I really like you" he said.

"Ryan I-I like you too" I said.

His lips formed a smile,I smiled started talking once more like two normal people and watching the stars I started to feel sleepy and eventually I slept in his warm arms smiling remembering this night.


End file.
